Small Changes
by Nox Ortus
Summary: When Merope Gaunt stopped giving Tom Riddle the love potion he decided that he would stay with her. How does one small change affect everyone? AU, Voldemort never became well Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Small Changes

Summary: When Merope Gaunt stopped giving Tom Riddle the love potion he decided that he would stay with her. How does one small change affect everyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never will. Only time I will have a disclaimer

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Tom, I'm a witch," A small voice said almost pleadingly

"What the hell do you mean? There is no such thing as magic," Tom said with a slight chuckle, "I think the pregnancy is making you crazy,"

The women than produced a slender stick from within her pocket. "Believe me, it would be easier if magic didn't exist," Merope said with a chuckle, "What should I show you to make you believe me?"

"I don't know, make me fly up into the air,"

"If that's what you would like,"

And with that she pointed her wand at the man she loved and muttered. Not a moment had passed and the man started to float.

"What the bloody hell!" Tom shouted, "Get me down!"

"Okay my love"

With that Merope put him gently back onto the ground. "Now you see I was telling the truth," Merope said fear evident in her voice.

Tom just sat there for a moment unsure of what to say. He sat down on a nearby chair a put his chin in his hands.

"This doesn't change a thing," Tom stated matter-of-factly, "I still love you, I still love the child that we're having together,"

"Oh Tom, I love you too!" Shouted Merope with tears in her eyes.

Merope being eight months pregnant was fairly large so when Tom pulled her into a hug he had an issue in getting his arms around her.

Tom looked to the sky, his arm around the women he loved and smiled. "Not long now and we'll have a bundle of joy and be a complete family," He mused.

Merope chuckled as the sun set. "How right you are Tom, how right you are."

Well, the first chapter is just a prologue so I expect it to be pretty short. Keep watch for more updates, it will get better I promise!


	2. Introductions

_Author's Note: This will be done in the style similar to that of a children's bedtime story, with the narrator making remarks and sometimes going off into the stories of the others featured within the main plot_

It was June 23, 1991.

Everything seemed normal on Number 4, Privet Drive. And that's because everything was. It was Dudley Dursley's eleventh birthday and he would be in for an amazing shock.

Dudley came down for breakfast that morning and discovered a large pile of presents on a table, excited he rushed over and began to count out loud.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," He said to nobody in particular as his parents, Vernon and Petunia, came down stairs.

Dudley finished counting, tears welling up in his eyes, "I only got thirty six presents! That's two less than last year!" He shouted angrily, shock overtaking him.

How could something like this happen?

Wait, our story isn't about this boy; it would be about his cousin, a cousin which he has never met, another young boy by the name of Harry James Potter.

Harry was normal in a way, a way the Dursleys would never truly understand because Harry, Harry is a wizard!

Not that this is much of a shock, his mother and father are a witch and wizard respectively. Harry's father's family has been witches and wizards for longer than anyone can remember. His mother's not so much.

So we will jump ahead to July 31st, 1991.

Today is a special day for Harry, for today is his eleventh birthday, perhaps the most important day for any young witch or wizard in Britain, because when they turn eleven they are eligible to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where he knew his mum would be cooking his favorite breakfast of kippers, bacon, and a hearty glass of pumpkin juice. Harry smiled at the thought of it.

"Happy birthday Pup!" Shouted a tall, grey eyed man at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks Padfoot!" Shouted Harry with joy at seeing one of his "uncles".

Harry's father James was an only child you see, but he had three friends who were more like brothers. Nobody could be closer than those four are.

"Come on Pup, let's go see what your mum has cooked up," Sirius said pulling Harry into hug.

The pair than walked towards the kitchen catching up on what had happened since they'd last seen each other, which was four o'clock the day before by the way.

"Happy birthday Harry," A redheaded women said to Harry with a smile, this was his mum, the most important person in the world to him, the second most important being his father. Speaking of James.

"Happy birthday son!" Shouted James much louder than needed.

"Thank you mum and dad. When are Moony and Wormtail going to get here?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Already here Cub, already here," said Remus (Moony) while Peter (Wormtail) chuckled as they stepped in the front door.

Harry ran to the door and hugged his other two "Uncles" before they all sat down at the table and goofed around. They were an odd family of sorts, they wouldn't deny that, but they were a happy family with more love than they knew what to do with. And soon the only heir to the Marauders, Harry Potter, would be going off to Hogwarts, where his father hoped he would make lifelong friends and continue the legacy of the Marauders, his mum also hoped he would make lifelong friends, but dreaded the thought that a new generation of Marauders would be forming.

_How'd it go? Do you like the format? Tell me please._


	3. Some Things Must be Fate

It was that time of year, school time.

While muggle children across the world dread having to go back to school, the magical children couldn't be more excited and Harry was no exception.

Harry didn't have many friends his age you see, his only friend his age was Neville Longbottom, and they were friends because their parents were.

"Come on Harry! You wouldn't want to miss the train!" James shouted over the noise of King's Cross.

Harry looked at his dad and smiled, "Hedwig and I are coming Dad!" Hedwig was Harry's snowy owl that he got from his parents friend and Hogwarts game keeper, Hagrid.

James grabbed his son's trolley and ran towards the column between platform 9 and platform 10.

"Catch me if you can Harry!" James shouted backwards before laughing.

"Be careful Harry, your father can be an idiot sometimes," Lily said smiling at the memories.

"You won't get away from me dad!" Harry shouted pretending not to hear his mum.

Taking off at a full sprint towards the column he saw a large family off to the side, they seemed to be worried.

"Where's Ginny?" The only female of the group said, she appeared to be the mother of all the children.

"I don't know mum, she was here just a minute ago," Said the smallest boy who had red hair (like the rest of his family) and appeared to be about Harry's own age.

Just as he heard this, a small red haired girl stepped out in front of him. Harry tried to stop in vain and crashed into the small girl.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl said quickly, "I can't find my family and I need to,"

"Well," Harry started, "What's your name?" He asked with concern.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley"

"I think I heard your mum earlier, let's see if we can find her!" He said jumping up and grabbing her hand.

"Wait! I don't even know your name," She said, nervously looking into his emerald green eyes.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter," He replied smiling while noticing a different scent in the air.

The pair ran through the station towards where Harry had seen the worried women before.

"Ginny! We've been looking everywhere for you!" The red haired women shouted with relief as soon as she saw her daughter. "And who is your friend may I ask?"

"His name is Harry mum, Harry Potter," Ginny replied hugging her mum.

"Potter, you're parents wouldn't happen to be James and Lily would they?" The women wondered out loud.

Before Harry could reply Lily came running towards them.

"There you are Harry! Please don't take off like that!" Lily said finally relaxing, "Molly!" She said loudly turning to the red haired women, "It's been forever since I've seen you. How've you been?"

Molly chuckled before replying "Hello Lily, I was just wondering if this was your son, he's kind just like you are, he helped little Ginny here find us."

"It was nothing Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a smile. "I was just chasing my dad and accidently ran into her, I owed it to her to help her find you,"

"I take it you're starting Hogwarts this year," Molly said gesturing towards her youngest son, "So is my son Ron,"

"Nice to meet you Harry," Said Ron happily.

"Great to meet you to Ron, maybe we'll both be in Gryffindor together," Harry said excitedly

"I hope so!" Ron said with a laugh.

"Come on Ron, let's go get a compartment and talk some more," Harry shouted before running towards the platform.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ron called to Harry

The boys ran off leaving Lily, Molly, and Ginny together.

"Looks like our boys have become quick friends," Lily said with a smile.

"So it seems," Molly said laughing

Leaning towards Molly, Lily glanced down at Ginny before smiling and whispering into Molly's ear. "Between you and me, I give it about three years before Harry falls in love with Ginny,"

"I agree completely," Molly confirmed looking a Ginny with a smile.

"What are you talking about" Ginny asked innocently.

"Nothing dear," Both Molly and Lily replied before laughing and heading towards platform nine and three quarters.

On the train Harry would meet a muggle born witch who would complete the trio.

_Thank you to everyone who added this to their story alert or favorite. And a special thanks to glee-finchel-forever and purple389 for the reviews. Work will be crazy next week so Small Changes might not get updated._


	4. Gotta Go Back to Hogwarts

So Harry and Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express eager to finally start their magical education (I do use the word education loosely). Ron being from a large family had already heard stories of Hogwarts and everything that happens there.

The old witch with the tea trolley had just come around and Harry had bought a little bit of everything for Ron and himself. Harry just opened up his chocolate frog and glanced at his card.

"Dang, I got another Dumbledore," Harry sighed popping the chocolate frog into his mouth.

"I got Morgana again, I only have about six of her," Ron said throwing the card aside.

As they talked and joked some more a bushy haired girl and a short round-faced boy opened the compartment.

"Have any of you seen Neville's toad?" The bushy hair girl asked loudly

Harry looked up and replied "Neville! I havn't seen you since my birthday, you've lost Trevor again have you?"

"Hey Harry, sad to say that I have," Neville replied with a slight grin. "Oh, and this is Hermione."

Harry stood up and shook Hermione's hand.

"Nice to meet you," She said

"No need to be so formal," Harry said with a smile. "Might as well sit down you two, you know Trevor has a habit of showing up once we stop looking,"

"I guess you're right Harry," Neville gave in and sat down.

As if by magic Trevor hopped into the compartment as Hermione shut the door. The toad jumped up onto Neville and Harry let out a laugh.

"See I told you," Harry said between laughs

Neville smiled, "I guess I should know better than to doubt the great Harry Potter!" His voice was oozing with sarcasm.

So the rest of the trip was uneventful, they talked to Hermione about the wizarding world, Hermione in turn told Ron and Neville about the muggle world, Harry being a half-blood helped explain some concepts in terms they could understand.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

The sorting was uneventful, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all ended up in Gryffindor. They then followed one of the prefects, who happened to be Ron's brother Percy, to the tower.

"The password is "expedite"" Percy stated in a pompous way.

The first years than entered the common room, staring at the pure beauty of it.

"Girl's dormitories to the left, boy's to the right," Percy stated with authority

After talking for a while longer Harry, Ron, and Hermione said goodnight, Hermione went to the left while Harry and Ron went to the right.

"It's gonna be different, being away from home now isn't it Harry?" Ron said missing his home

"It will be different," Harry started, "But think of it as life's next great adventure,"

Ron opened his mouth to reply but all the came out was a yawn.

"Guess it's time to go to bed," Ron said, "Night Harry,"

"Night Ron,"

And with that the two boys fell asleep.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

The next day the group got their schedules from their head of house, Professor McGonagall.

"Looks like we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing today," Hermione said looking at the paper in front of her.

"This is gonna be good," Said Ron, "Fred and George told me it's the best class they've ever had,"

"I hope so, Defense could easily be boring, and what if we had to read from a book the whole time?" Harry said with a false shudder, "I'd want out of that class as soon as possible,"

The trio laughed for a moment before heading off to the Defense class room.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

They arrived at the classroom with plenty of time took seats towards the front. After several minutes of waiting a man walked out of the office in the back.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Riddle, but you may address me as Professor Tom if you would like," The man of almost sixty fix said, "I will be instructing you in Defense Against the Dark Arts,"

Harry looked at the man with admiration; he had heard stories about him from his father. Riddle had been a legendary auror before taking a severing curse to his neck and nearly bled to death. Safe to say he got out after that and decided to pursue a project for a couple of years. After that he decided to train young witches and wizards in the art of defense.

"And with that I announce to you that this will be my last year at Hogwarts," Professor Tom said sadly.

The faces of the class dropped into a frown.

"Don't worry though students, this year my replacement will be observing classes and learning to teach, I give you Professor R.J. Lupin!" Professor Tom said as Remus removed his Disillusionment Charm and stood.

"I'm Professor Lupin and as of next year I will be your DADA teacher but for now I'm just an assistant," Lupin said with a smile and a wink meant only for Harry.

After a class filled with introductions and what the class would be about Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried to their next class, potions.

"I am Professor Snape, I will be teaching you the art of brewing potions, it is a dangerous art as one false move could ruin a potion and potentially kill the drinker," Snape said with an evil smile.

"Potter, where would one find a bezoar?" Snape snapped at Harry.

Harry had been warned by his father that Snape would be harsh to him, the advice he offered was this, study up on potions and look him straight in the eye.

Looking directly into Snape's eyes Harry answered, "You'd find it in the stomach of a goat, or if you needed one right now I imagine you have one in your cupboard," Harry smirked at that.

I forgot to mention, James had also told Harry not to take Hogwarts to seriously and to play a prank or make a joke or two every now and then.

Snape smiled for a brief moment when he looked into Harry's eyes but scowled at the joke.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, I expect that you won't have any cheek in my classroom again,"

With that, Snape continued to quiz the Gryffindors harshly, Harry knew that Snape had won the battle but he would win the war.

_So what do you think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to alerts, or favorited, it gives me motivation to turn out chapters faster. I won't be able to update until late Thursday so I compressed the two chapters I had planned into one. Hopefully it will fit together, I had to cut a few parts._


	5. A Few Skipped Years

_I'm really really really sorry about not updating. I have an archery competition this weekend and I haven't practiced in months so I was using spare time for that. Again sorry but I couldn't do much to help it._

We will skip ahead a little ways in our story purely because life wasn't particularly exciting for young Harry. Sure he had his small adventures (He took the Marauders' Map from Fred and George after explaining the origin.) but apart from those it was just normal wizard stuff.

The summer passed by mostly uneventfully Harry, Ron, and Hermione got together to spend time a few times. Ron spent time at the Potter's; Harry spent time at the Weasley's. But the summer had to come to an end and soon enough they were back at King's Cross.

"Come on Ron, we want to get a compartment for ourselves," Harry shouted back at his friend.

"Hey, slow down a little will you!" Ron shouted back at him laughing.

The two had just met up with Hermione and were running ahead to reserve a compartment. Minutes later they were on the train waving good bye to their parents.

"Ready for another year?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Yes, but not for the same reason you are," Harry replied with a smile as the door slid open and a redheaded girl entered.

"Sorry but can I sit here?" The girl asked.

"Bugger off Ginny, find your own friends," Ron answered with a snarl

Ginny looked like she was on the verge of crying before Harry spoke up.

"Don't listen to your brother Gin, you're more than welcome to sit with us," Harry said patting the seat next to him.

"Thank you so much Harry," Ginny said cracking a small smile.

Ron leaned into Hermione and whispered, "She let him call her Gin. Nobodies allowed to call her that,"

"Apparently Harry is," Hermione whispered back suppressing a giggle.

And so the ride to Hogwarts commenced without incident.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

The opening feast was also uneventful, Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor (Didn't see that one coming now did you?) Remus was introduced as the new DADA professor (Harry enjoyed seeing the hatred in Snape's eye towards his "uncle") Dumbledore also announced that Hagrid would be taking over as the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"This is going to be a heck of year," Harry said musing to nobody in particular.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

Oh was Harry right at the opening feast, it was indeed a hell of a year.

Harry learned how truly special he is, he could no produce a patronus and was on his way to making it corporeal. He also learned his worst fear, dementors or as Remus referred to them as "Fear itself".

There was also some small business with a house elf named Dobby. Dobby worked (was a slave) for the Malfoys. Let's just say after a small incident that turned into a muggle style fight was called in and Harry gave him his own bloody shirt after seeing how Malfoy treated his elf. Mr. Mafloy accidently freed Dobby giving Harry the satisfaction of helping someone who was powerless, it made him feel grand.

Harry wouldn't admit it but he realized deep down that he was falling in love with one Ginevera Molly Weasley.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

And so summer went by, and a particularly uneventful 3rd year, but hey, when people aren't trying to kill you all the time life tends to be boring. But Harry's fourth year brought a major surprise.

"This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Cup!" Dumbledore shouted to the great hall, "and as such, our school will be host to a two others!"

The other schools came in trying to show off as best they could to the Hogwarts populace. Dumbledore gave a summary of how the Tri-Wizard cup would work and finished by explaining the rules.

"Now there will be a few rules about who can enter, NO ONE under 17 may enter without parental consent, if you can get that you are allowed to enter to matter your age. Now, enjoy your meal!" Dumbledore finished making sure everyone understood.

Harry however immediately started to write his parents asking for permission to enter his name. Hopefully he would get it, his father would be more than willing to but his mother might be reluctant. Harry turned to look at Ginny and he felt his heart flutter, he hoped something would happen between them and soon. But then again, she was his best friend's sister.

_It's a little rushed but I hope you enjoy it. I'll update after my competition this weekend._


	6. And the Champions are

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. After the archery tournament I got preoccupied preparing for winter. I live in Wisconsin and use a wood burning stove for heat so I have to cut a lot of wood. Again I'm sorry, no more excuses._

Harry waited for a week after writing his parents about the Tri-Wizard Cup. Would he be allowed to enter? Harry hoped so with every fiber of his being.

It was an average morning at Hogwarts. Ron was stuffing his face, Ginny and Hermione were giggling about who knows what, and the owl post was arriving. Harry looked up to see his owl, Hedwig, flying at him with a letter tied to her leg. He could see from where he was sitting that it was from his parents.

"Whatcha got there Harry?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

Harry looked at the letter in his hands, "With any luck it will be my parents telling me I can enter the Cup,"

"Well don't just sit there, open it Harry!" Ginny said with a smile.

Harry took a breath and opened the letter and it said these words

Dear Harry,

Your father and I have informed Dumbledore that you will be allowed to enter the Tri-Wizard Cup. Now if you get chosen we have picked someone to train you to be your very best. Please be safe Harry, I don't know what I'd do without you.

Love your mum,

Lilly Potter

"What does it say Harry?" Ron asked

"I can enter! I'm going to go put my name in right now!" Harry shouted running out of the hall.

"Not exactly subtle is he?" Hermione asked with a chuckle

"No, but that's why we love him," Ginny replied with a smile.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

The Halloween feast came around quickly. It was all a blur to Harry, he was waiting to see if his name would fly from the cup.

"And here we are again students, it is time to pick our champions," Dumbledore said, "The first champion shall be…"

The goblet shot a piece of paper into the air and Dumbledore snatched it quickly.

"From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore shouted as the Beauxbatons clapped with excitement

The goblet shot out another name.

"From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced as the Durmstang students yelled with joy.

The goblet shot out a final name.

"And from Hogwarts," Harry could feel his pulse with Dumbledore's every word, "Harry Potter!"

Harry felt as though he would faint, the other students were clapping, his friends were congratulating him, and it was wonderful.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

Dumbledore called Harry into his office the next day to talk to him.

"Now my boy," Dumbledore started, "as you must know your parents chose someone to train you if you did get chosen. Well, here he is!"

Dumbledore stepped to the side to reveal none other than Tom Riddle.

"Professor!" Harry shouted.

"No need to call me that Harry, I am just Tom now," Tom said with a grin, "We will begin practicing tomorrow night on the Quidditch pitch after dinner and we shall begin your training. Until then."

Harry shook Tom's hand before he used the floo.

"You must be ready for anything Harry," Dumbledore said seriously, "But for now go to dinner, I'm sure your friends are eagerly awaiting your return,"

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

The next night Harry went to the pitch after dinner. He couldn't find Tom suddenly he heard movement behind him.

"Stupify!" The voice shouted

Harry was hit full in the back by the stunner and feel to the ground.

"You must be ready for anything my boy," Tom said with a smile pulling Harry up, Harry noticed a ring on his hand that he had never seen before. "I am here to make sure you are ready for anything and everything,"

Harry nodded his to show that he understood and pulled his wand.

"I see you're ready to begin, let's start with shield and stunning spells," Tom said readying his own wand.

The pair dueled late into the night unaware that Albus Dumbledore was watching them, for he too had noticed the ring upon Tom's hand.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

The first task was finished; Harry had gotten the dragons egg using his broomstick. Flying came easily to him. Unfortunately he had three more tasks ahead of him. The Tri-Wizard tasks he was fairly confident about, Tom Riddle had trained him well. No, it was the more daunting task of finding a date for the Yule Ball that worried him. There was only one girl he wanted to go with, but he was sure right now that his bogart would be his best friend's sister, one Ginny Weasley, refusing to go the Yule Ball with him.

It's approaching Christmas and Harry still hasn't asked anyone to the Yule Ball but that will change in a moment, for it is just him and Ginny the common room.

"Hey Ginny, do you have a second?" Harry asked meekly.

"Of course Harry. What is it that you need?" Ginny responded.

Harry took a deep breath, "I'd like to ask you if you'd accompany me to the Yule Ball."

"Of course Harry! I'd love to!" Ginny shouted giving Harry a hug.

"Maybe the Yule Ball won't be so bad after all" Harry thought with a smile on his face.

_How was it? I'll ask for reviews as usual. The Harry/Ginny stuff will become more often now, enjoy!_


	7. Questions From a Riddle

**I'm going to try to update more often but not rush to update and actually read over what I write before posting. In response to a review on my last chapter I will say that Tom will never become evil**. **I'm also going to start doing author's notes in bold so I can use italics for thoughts. **

Harry awoke the next day feeling happy. He didn't know what it was but it just felt like a good day. Harry walked down to the common room to see Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oi Potter! What do you think you're doing taking Ginny to the ball?" Ron asked with anger evident in his voice.

"I can explain Ron," Harry started.

"Oh please do Potter!" Ron said with sarcasm.

Harry had to think quickly. He didn't need Ron pissed at him right now.

"I just thought it would be easier than asking someone else. We're just going as friends," Harry lied.

Ron visibly relaxed, "Well, I guess that's okay than. I'll see you down in the great hall Harry,"

Ron left that common room just as Hermione and Ginny came down that stairs.

"What was that about Harry?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, we only heard a little bit of it," Added Ginny.

"It was just Ron being, well, Ron," Harry said with a sigh, "Come on, let's go down to breakfast,"

With that Harry and Ginny set of through the portrait hole hand in hand as Hermione followed feeling like a third wheel.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

"And that concludes today's DADA lesson, Have a wonderful rest of the day," Remus Lupin said to his class of fourths years, "Oh and Mr. Potter may I see you in my office,"

As the rest of the class left the room Harry approached Lupin's desk.

"What do you need Moony?" Harry asked.

Lupin smiled, "I have some people who'd like to talk to you,"

Leading Harry back to his office Lupin opened the door revealing two smiling men, James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Dad! Padfoot!" Harry shouted hugging his father and Sirius.

"I must say Harry I'm proud of you," James said with chuckle.

"You got a girl and she's a redhead as well!" Sirius added.

Harry sighed, "Not you guys too. What's next? Mum?"

"Oh you'd be surprised my son," James stepped aside revealing Lilly.

"Mum!" Harry shouted giving his mother a hug.

"It's great to see you love. Now what's this I've heard about you and Ginny Weasley?" Lilly asked with a smirk.

"Not you to Mum!" Harry sighed, "I just asked her to the Yule Ball,"

"That's not all I've heard. A certain professor of defense against the dark arts told me he saw you two enter the great hall hand and hand this morning. Is this true?" James added.

"You didn't really did you Mooney?" Harry asked Lupin pleadingly.

"Sorry cub but I did," Lupin replied with a chuckle.

Harry sat down with a sigh, "Well, I guess you know everything than,"

"Of course we do Harry, that's our job," Sirius said.

James than knelt by his son and whispered in his ear, "All kidding aside, I am proud you are continuing the tradition of falling for a redhead,"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks dad,"

"So Harry, do you even know how to dance?" Sirius asked as innocently as he could.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

"Have you ever heard the tale of the Deathly Hallows?" Tom asked Harry after a hard training session.

"Yeah, my mum told it to me when I was little. Why do you ask?" Harry told him.

"Do you believe in them?" Tom asked very seriously.

"I don't see why not to, we live in a world full of magic. I know how great invisibly cloaks can be, I've got mine right here," Harry said taking his invisibility cloak out of his bag.

"Most interesting, if you could have any of the Hallows which one would you want?" Tom asked Harry standing up.

"I guess I'd want the cloak, I've gotten so much use from mine I can't see how having Death's could hurt," Harry responded almost ashamed.

"You are wise beyond your years my boy," Tom started smiling at Harry, "From you age to the time I was done being auror I would have wanted the wand. After my mother passed away I would have wanted the stone. And now, nearing death myself, I would want the cloak."

"Don't talk like that Profess, I mean Tom, you have plenty of life left in you," Harry said.

"I disagree my boy, I'm getting up there in years and I've lived a hard life. But when it's time for me to go I've decided I'll go, but not without a fight, you mark my words," Tom laughed a little.

They continued walking in silence for a little while before Harry spoke up.

"Do you believe the Hallows are real sir?" Harry asked the old man.

"I do, with every fiber of my being," Tom answered.

"Would you ever go looking for them?" Harry said.

Harry saw the look on Tom's face change from a jolly old man to that of a serious one.

"No, I wouldn't. The master of death isn't one who possesses three objects. No, the true master of death is one who is willing to give his own life to save those of others. The life of one for the lives of many," Tom answered.

"So, for the greater good, like Dumbledore always says," Harry asked his mentor.

"No my boy, I'm afraid that's a different philosophy, no doubt founded on the same idea, but different in execution," Tom said making his young pupil wonder, "But enough about that, what's this I hear about you and young Ginevera?"

**So how'd it go? I'm gonna ask for reviews like usual. I really do appreciate every single one of them. Till next time I guess.**


	8. A Boy, A Girl, A Cloak

**Well, now we get into the main part of the plot. I'm gonna try to get 1000+ words a chapter from now on.**

The day of the ball had finally arrived, and it was safe to say that Harry was nervous. He was about to have his first real date with the girl he was pretty sure he was in love with. It was freaking him out a little, that is, until he saw Ron in his dress robes.

"Come on Ron," Harry said between laughs, "Let's get down to the great hall so we can meet the girls,"

"Fine, I still want to know who in hell Hermione's going with," Ron said with a grunt.

Ron had asked Hermione to go just a few nights before, thinking he was following Harry's example of bringing a "friend" to the ball. This plan backfired when Hermione had to tell Ron she'd already been asked.

Harry and Ginny talked about Ron and Hermione later that day.

"I'm telling you Gin, those two are gonna get married someday," Harry had said.

"Yeah right, and maybe we'll have a pet blast-ended skrewt," Ginny had replied with a laugh.

Harry hadn't failed to notice she said we, but back to the present. Ron was more or less forced to take Luna Lovegood, a friend of Ginny's in Ravenclaw, to the ball.

"Tonight will be terrible. I can't believe my younger sister had to set me up on a date," Ron said with a sigh.

"I think most girls would have run at the sight of those robes," Joked Harry.

"Don't remind me," Ron said grabbing at his overly puffy sleeves.

Harry was about to say something when Hermione and Ginny started down the stairs towards him and Ron. Harry didn't notice Hermione at all for his eyes were fixed on Ginny.

For someone as independent as Ginny to change, even for one night, took an amazing feat of love, a love which Harry James Potter at this moment swore he would always have for Ginny.

"You look amazing Gin," Harry said as Ginny approached him.

"Why thank you, you don't look as shabby yourself Harry," Ginny told him with a smile.

Harry was still solely focused on Ginny, until Hermione said something.

"Careful Harry, You don't want to drool on those robes," Hermione said between giggles.

This caught both Harry and Ron's attention. And neither were happy about it. Both had turned red, one from embarrassment, and the other from anger.

"I'm not drooling over Ginny; I'm just admiring her," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Ron was fuming now; he could barely contain his fury.

"I don't care whether you're drooling over her or admiring her, I thought you two were going as friends!" Ron yelled at Harry.

Harry was now stuck between a rock and a hard place; he could tell Ron that they were here as friends and keep him happy. Or he could tell the truth and tell Ron that he was pretty sure that he's in love with Ginny.

Fortunately for Harry, unfortunately for Ron, Ginny had decided she wasn't about to let Harry be yelled at by her older brother.

"Ron you arse! Can't you see that I love Harry! Think before you say something stupid!" Ginny yelled at her older brother before turning to Harry, "Let's go find McGonagall and ask her where we should go,"

Ginny that grabbed Harry's arm and led him away, leaving a pissed off Ron and a stunned Hermione behind.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

Harry and Ginny had just finished the opening dance and were now seated at a table in the back corner of the great hall. They were eating, drinking, and talking about nothing in particular, the subject however had just turned to Ron.

"I can't believe what an arse he is," Ginny started, "I know he thinks he knows what's best for me, but in reality what could be better for me than his best friend,"

Harry was about to speak but couldn't find the words. He half wanted to defend his best friend but Ron's words had hurt Ginny more than she was willing to let on.

"Hold it! Here comes my brother and Luna, we have to hid somewhere," Ginny said quickly.

Harry had learned long ago to keep his invisibility cloak on him at all times, just in case it was needed.

"Quick, under the cloak," Harry said in a low voice.

Harry and Ginny disappeared just before Ron would have been able to see them.

"I can't believe the nerve of Hermione, coming with that Krum, how could anyone like him?" Ron said with anger.

"From what Ginny tells me, you were quite infatuated with him at the world cup," Luna stated in her unique way.

Ron was truly angry now. "Don't get me started on her! I can't believe Harry would go around with her behind my back! Why would he do that to his best friend!"

"Maybe because you knew that he'd act like this," Ginny whispered to Harry.

Luna had thought she saw someone back her and the sound of whispering had only reinforced that idea.

"Maybe it's because Harry knew you'd yell at him no matter how he tried to tell you," Luna said knowing Harry and Ginny were listening.

This seemed to calm Ron down a little. Just a little though.

"Maybe you're right Luna, maybe you're right," Ron said with a sigh.

"Cheer up Ron, nargels feast upon negative thoughts you know," Luna told Ron.

Ron thought about what she said for a moment, chuckled a little, than stood up.

"Let's go dance Luna. Why waste a good night?" Ron said leading her away.

Harry and Ginny waited till after they could no longer see Ron to take off the invisibility cloak.

"Luna certainly is interesting," Harry said to Ginny

"But she did bring up some good points," Ginny replied.

"Well, should we follow their example and dance?" Harry asked with a smile.

Ginny jokingly thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Yes Mr. Potter, we should,"

And with that, the couple dance the night away by the table in the corner of the room. They didn't care that they weren't the center of attention. They just cared that they had each other. Some things can't be changed no matter what happens. Love is one of these things, it will stay constant. Harry would always love Ginny no matter what. Ginny would love Harry no matter what. It was a match made by fate.

**How'd it go? I'm going to ask for reviews as usual. Next chapter will be the second task and possibly the third as well. This was written the same time as chapter 7 and will go up at midnight in the time zone I live in. My goal is to update at least once, if not twice, a weekend. Weekends I go hunting will be exempt from this however.**


	9. The Second Task

**So I feel like an unbelievable douche for not updating but I have excuses! Work has been crazy lately and deer season happened. Now normally deer season wouldn't have been a big thing but during my deer season this year I was, literally, on fire. I now have to rebuild a tractor that was the cause of the fire so this just keep getting piled up.**

It was the morning of the second task and Harry stood next to Neville and Dobby the house-elf on their way to the challenge.

"So you're sure this will work Neville?" Harry asked.

"Of course, this is what gillyweed is for!" Neville replied with a smile.

Harry sighed a little and then turned to Dobby. "And you're sure you got the right plant?"

"Yes sir, Harry Potter!" Dobby said with a little salute.

"I wish you would just call me Harry," Harry mumbled under his breath.

With that the small group continued on two the site of the task and Harry couldn't help but wonder where Ginny and Hermione were.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

Harry looked at the edge of the platform; he understood what he had to do. Someone important to him had been taken a put in the bottom of the lake. He knew it was Ginny, he just knew it. With that thought he readied himself.

The cannon blast took him off-guard and he quickly put the gillyweed in his mouth nearly choking on it as he hit the water and went under.

Harry didn't come up for almost a minute and anyone close to Neville would have heard, "Bloody Hell, I just killed Harry Potter," that is, until Harry came shooting up to the surface like a trained dolphin.

Harry continued on swimming avoiding all manner of creatures. He had seen Victor take off at the beginning but hadn't seen Fleur in quite a while. He knew he couldn't dwell on the other champions, he had to focus on winning the task for himself.

After a while he came upon three girls all tied to the bottom of the lake, from left to right it was Ginny, Gabrielle Delacour, and Hermione. Harry looked around for the other champions before beginning to cut Ginny loose. Just before he finished a half human half shark version of Krum came out of nowhere.

"Fleur's out," He seemed to mouth at Harry before he bit through the rope tethering Hermione to the bottom and floating out of sight.

As soon as Harry heard this he immediately started to cut as Gabrielle's rope, as soon as he finished he let her float to the surface before finishing Ginny's and floating up with her.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

It had been three days since the second task and life couldn't be better for Harry. He was happy day in and day out. It seemed as though nothing could bring him down, even Ron had let up on him after finding out that Ginny was the person that Harry cared about the most.

"Hey Harry! Get up!" Ron shouted a Harry from across the dorm waking Harry from a particularly nice dream about Ginny.

"What is it Ron?" Harry replied in a daze.

Ron looked at Harry with amazement before speaking, "Hermione and Ginny are waiting for us in the common room so move your arse,"

Harry hadn't failed to notice that in the past few days that they'd been speaking again that Ron never referred to Ginny as Harry's girlfriend, always as "my sister" or "Ginny". Also "Ginny" was never waiting for "him", "Hermione and Ginny" were always waiting for "us".

"Let me get dressed, unless you want your sister to see me in my pajamas?" Harry asked joking.

Ron however had missed Harry's tone and only heard his words, "I don't even want you thinking about my sister seeing you in anything but your normal clothing!"

"Cool it mate," Harry started already regretting his words, "I was just joking,"

At this Ron blushed the famous Weasley red, "Well, you better have been!"

As Harry got dressed both boys laughed, things were better between but still a shadow of what things had been before, but Harry knew down in his heart that Ginny meant more to him than Ron. Ron was a good friend, but to Harry, Ginny was his soul mate.

As I've said before some things cannot be changed, some things are just simply meant to be, and the love between Harry and Ginny is just one of those things.

**Thanks you for reading please review too, I hope to get the next chapter up faster than this one, and hopefully it will be longer too. I have a definite direction for everything now and have it planned out what will happen so I have a clear path toward s the ending. Thank you once again.**


	10. Dueling for Dummies

**Updates will be slowed down for a while. I had a chimney fire and lost a lot of my stuff in it, including my computer, so don't expect any considerable speed from me for at least a month. Hopefully Toshiba will either fix or replace my computer but if not I have insurance that will cover it.**

Harry stood with his wand out, eyes scanning for movement, ready to strike. Beads of sweat came off of his forehead onto his glasses slightly obscuring his vision. Harry considered wiping them off for a brief moment but wasn't willing to expose himself for even a moment.

"_Stupify_!"

Harry heard this shout and quickly rolled to avoid the jet of red light.

"S_tupify_!" Harry shouted pointing his wand in the area the previous jet of light came from. Harry was confident about his aim but found himself frustrated as he watched it bounce off an invisible barrier in a flash of white light.

Harry started to move around on the floor crawling between chairs and desks, hearing footsteps approaching him. He knew that he would have to think fast to defeat his opponent. Harry could just see the figure of a man behind a desk two rows in front of him when he remembered the charms lesson he had months before.

"_Depulso_!"Harry shouted aiming at the desk, launching it into the man behind it who flew backwards with a thud.

Suddenly the lights returned to the classroom and Tom started to clap.

"Very good Harry, creative use of a banishing charm. You must work on your nonverbal casting though, Krum and Delacour will have a fair grasp on the concept and that gives them an advantage," Tom explained.

"I'll work on that sir," Harry replied with a smile.

"Excellent! Are you okay Remus?" Tom shouted to the man who was picking himself off the floor.

"Never better sir, though I'm not sure how I feel about using an empty classroom as training grounds," Remus replied dusting himself off.

Tom started to laugh before responding, "I'm sure your friend Mr. Black used empty classrooms much better than we are now,"

Remus laughed as Harry cringed, that was a little more than Harry ever wanted to know.

"You have an excellent point sir. Great job Harry, that was some quick thinking," Remus said beaming at the young man.

"Yes it was, and next week we will be working on two on one dueling so find another man Remus," Tom said.

Remus picked his brain for a moment before he picked out one individual. Harry noticed this and wondered who else he'd be dueling next week. He knew one thing for certain though, he would definitely have to practice, not only nonverbal magic but new magic as well.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

"Are you finding anything Hermione?" Harry asked over the book he was reading

"Unless you're interested in a spell to set up a tent I haven't found anything. What about you Ginny?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Well, I've found the spell that Appleby Arrows' fans used to use, you know the one that shoots arrows out of your wand," Ginny said blushing.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend, not only was she beautiful but she was willing to help him find information that could help him in the final task.

"That's a start, make sure you write it down Ginny, I've got a lot of practice to do and I'd be happier not to have to haul these books around with me," Harry said knowing Ginny would find it funny.

Harry looked at his friend, his girlfriend, and the pile of books and knew instantly that it would be a long, but worthwhile, night.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

Harry stood on the lawn outside of Hagrid's hut, across from him were his DADA professor and "Uncle" Remus Lupin and his Godfather, Sirius Black.

"Wands at the ready!" Tom shouted and all three raised their wands, "And begin!"

Suddenly jinxes, curses, charms, and hexes were being hurled across the lawn. The two older men had an advantage in knowledge and experience but Harry was a smaller target and much more energetic.

Lupin and Sirius used spells that Harry had no knowledge of, including one that prevented him from speaking, not that he needed to, he was fairly good a nonverbal magic now, having practiced it every spare moment for the past week, even neglecting his paper for potions.

The fight seemed to end when Harry was turn upside down and started to levitate but that didn't stop him, he continued to cast spells. He hit Sirius with a banishing curse that knocked him ten feet back. It ended however when Lupin obscured Harry's vision and disarmed him.

"Well done all of you!" Tom shouted, "Now undo whatever you have done to Harry,"

"Yes sir," Sirius said with a sly grin as he preformed the counter-jinx.

Harry suddenly fell from the air to the ground with a thud and Sirius broke out in laughter.

"What was the Sirius? Can you teach me?" Harry asked with much enthusiasm.

"Of course I can Harry, that jinx is _Levicorpus _the counter-jinx is _Liberacorpus, _simple enough. Come on Pup, let's get some practice in!" Sirius said with as much enthusiasm as Harry had asked with.

"Hold it just one second Mr. Black; I have a few words I'd like to say quick," Tom started, "Now Harry the final task is in a few days and you are as ready as you will ever be, just remember think on your feet, never turn your back to the enemy," Tom looked over at Ginny who had been sitting with Hagrid watching before whispering to Harry, "and never date a woman with more than two cats,"

Harry laughed and looked back at his girlfriend with a smile, thinking how he'd never have to date a woman with more than two cats because he had Ginny, and he knew she'd never have a cat, let alone two.

"One last thing Harry, I want you to have this," Tom said before taking off his ring and giving it to Harry, "I'm not a fool, I know I won't live forever, but when I'm gone just think off me and turn this ring over in your had three times and I'll be there to help guide you,"

Harry could feel himself tearing up, he hated to think Tom may die anytime soon but he knew it was inevitable. Harry wasn't sure what Tom had meant when he said that he'd be there to guide him but he knew if that man said it that it wasn't a lie.

"Now young man, I believe your Godfather would like to practice some more with you, good luck and I'll see you the day of the third task," Tom said with a wink.

**So how was it? I really feel like I'm starting to get to the good part of this tale**_**, **_**GoF was my least favorite of the books but the events from it have a lot of importance to this fic. Please review and feel free to ask me any questions, I do like to respond to people.**


	11. The Third Task

**Again, sorry for not updating, due to my latest fire I have displaced for a while and things are just starting to get back to normal for me.**

Fear, one could feel the fear in the air.

Harry James Potter was running through the maze trying to find the cup. He kept his wand at the ready knowing that he may have to fight something or, if he was truly unlucky, someone.

Suddenly the ground gave out under him and he began to fall.

"Arresto Momentum!" Harry shouted bracing himself for the impact that never came.

_Damn it! More time lost. _Harry thought to himself contemplating how to free himself from the hole, when suddenly he was hit with an idea.

"Levicorpus," Harry said pointing his wand at himself.

Harry started to rise from the hole upside down by his ankle. He almost wanted to laugh at the mental image of his father and godfather approving at his inventive use of the spell but knew that he had to focus on the task at hand.

"Librecorpus," Harry said, once again pointing his wand at himself.

This time Harry was prepared to make a grab towards the edge so that he could pull himself up and out of the hole.

Not long after had he gotten his bearings back Harry saw a shower of red sparks in the air. Harry wondered if it was Viktor or Fleur but knew instinctively that is was more likely to be Fleur than Viktor. Too worried about his own safety to contemplate who it was Harry continued on deeper into the maze.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

Harry lost track of time long ago, he could have been in the maze for half an hour or half a day for all he knew. But what he did know was that he still had a shot at the cup.

Suddenly Harry saw a flash of red light fly past him and rolled to the ground preparing for further spell fire. He turned towards the direction the light had come from but saw nothing.

_Damn, Krum must be close. _Harry thought while scanning the area before sending a Reductor in the general direction of the spell. Harry watched it hit a hedge blowing a small hole in it and was satisfied the he was safe for the time being and left, sprinting, in a zigzag fashion, in the direction he had been heading previously.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

Harry felt a pain not exactly a physical pain but not a mental one. He knew something was wrong but had to continue towards the cup, the cup was all that mattered at the moment. Harry felt that he owed this to everyone who helped him get this far, to his parents, his godfather, Remus, Tom, and Ginny.

Harry felt that he had neglected Ginny a little lately while he was preparing for the final task, he didn't like the way that feeling felt. Harry knew he loved Ginny and would do anything to keep her by his side but he felt like he may have pushed her away.

_I'll just have to win and show Ginny what I've been working towards _Harry thought with a smile while running.

Suddenly he was in a clearing and in the center he saw none other than the Tri-Wizard Cup and knew that he had won.

Harry looked around waiting for Krum to come out of hiding so they could have one final duel to decide the winner. After realizing what he was doing he couldn't help but laugh and how crazy that idea was. Why would Krum wait for him? No matter all he had to do was grab the cup.

Harry ran for it and touched the cup and suddenly felt himself being carried away to who knows where, because he certainly didn't.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

No more than a moment had passed when Harry opened his eyes to the sound of cheering from the Hogwarts bleachers. He had done it! He had won the cup! Harry saw Ginny up in the stands and gave her a joyous wave wanting her to know the he had done it.

"Congratulations to Harry Potter the Tri-Wizard Champion!" Dumbledore shouted raising Harry's hand into the air.

Harry once again was scanning the crowd and found his parents, Sirius, and Remus, but he couldn't find Tom.

"Professor, where's Tom?" Harry asked slightly worried.

"Harry, I'm afraid Tom died about half an hour ago, the mediwitch is still trying to determine the cause," Dumbledore whispered to Harry, "But my boy, this is a time of celebration, Tom would want you to be proud of what you've accomplished and be happy,"

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

Harry was up late that night in the Gryffindor common room, even after the party had died down he and Ginny stayed in the common room and talked. What did they talk about? Nothing in particular, just how things had been going and the outcome of the third task, Harry was amazed anyone had stuck around to watch it. It must have been boring, sitting there for several hours staring a hedge.

Now Harry sat there on the couch, Ginny asleep next to him, just looking at the ring Tom had given him. Tom had told him he wouldn't live forever and if he needed guidance just to turn the ring over in his hand three times while thinking of him.

Harry began to turn the ring in the hand, _Come on Tom, you've never failed me before _he thought.

Suddenly before him was a white light, slowly this light began to take shape. Soon Harry could see the face and overall body shape of a familiar man, one Tom Riddle.

"Hello my boy, I suppose you have some questions,"

**Wow that took way too long to write. At least things are back to normal for me. You can expect more regular updates but don't get your hopes too high.**


	12. The Ring Reveled

**Urgh, writers block hit me hard, we'll see how this goes.**

"Tom! How are you here?" Harry asked full of amazement

Harry watched as the smile spread across Tom's face before he answered.

"The ring my boy, the ring! Isn't it marvelous?" Tom stated with his smile growing wide, "but the ring is a story for a different day, as I said before, I suppose you have some questions,"

"Well yes Tom, first and foremost, how did you die?" Harry asked realizing that the Tom he knew wasn't in front of him, just some sort of ghost.

"That my dear boy is an excellent question, one I wish I had the answer to," Tom replied without shame, "I suppose it is up to you to find that piece of information out, but for now I bid you ado for young Ginevra appears to be waking up, remember I will always be here for you, even if I've already taken my next great adventure,"

With these words Tom disappeared waving goodbye to Harry and the yawing Ginny.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked Harry with a yawn, wondering why she wasn't in her bed.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend, "We're in the common room love, you fell asleep while we were talking,"

"I'm so sorry Harry," Ginny whispered when she realized she fell asleep on him.

"It's no problem, I just like to be with you," Harry replied kissing her forehead, "Goodnight, I'll see you at breakfast."

At that Harry walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm leaving Ginny behind, smiling.

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

"Three cheers for my son, Harry Potter, the Triwizard Champion!" James shouted as Harry stepped off the train at Platform 9 ¾.

To say that Harry was embarrassed would be an understatement, but he understood that his father did it because he was proud of him, well that and James wanted to embarrass his son a little.

"Great job Pup, I knew you had it in you," Sirius said with a grin, "I taught you well you know,"

"You know my son takes after me you old mutt," James told Sirius in mock anger.

Harry couldn't help but smile at this turn of events; he loved his father and his godfather. The Marauders (plus Lily) were the keystones in his life, each providing something important to him. From his mother he got his compassion and thirst for knowledge, from his father his sense of humor and bravery, from Sirius Harry got his mindset that "If a plan is stupid and it works, then it's not stupid,", from Remus Harry learned to be humble, and from Peter Harry got, well, Harry wasn't exactly sure of what he got from Peter, but he was sure it was something.

As Harry thought about this Ginny started to sneak up behind him. Ginny gave the signal for everyone to keep quiet about it.

"Ah, the Potter Curse," Sirius said with a smile, James could only laugh, while Remus was smiling, and Lily was scratching her head.

"Excuse me boys, but I think I may be missing something? What exactly is this "Potter Curse"?" Lily asked James and Sirius.

"Well Lily, for as long as there have been redheads, Potters have been falling in love with redheads. It's just a fact of life; I told my father it couldn't be true and look where we are now," James explained with a smile, "And I believe our son is the next victim of the curse,"

As soon as Harry heard this he turned around, just in time to see Ginny jumping at him.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley! That is no way for a lady to behave in public!" The group heard Molly shout.

"Hello there Mrs. Weasley, good to see you again," Harry said with a small grin.

"Splendid to see you as well Harry, but please do call me Molly," Molly said while pulling Harry in for a bone crushing hug. "By the way Lily, we were right, it was three years, give or take a few months,"

Harry couldn't help but wonder about this statement, what was she talking about that could take three years?

"It's nothing Harry dear," Lily said to her son before he could even open his mouth.

"How does she do that?" Sirius asked James in a whisper.

James couldn't help but chuckle before he replied; "Only Merlin knows Padfoot, only Merlin,"

HJPGMWHJPGMWHJPGMW

_Harry,_

_I'll start this by saying I miss you. I know it's only been a week but it feels much longer, I think that might be because we see each other every day at Hogwarts. I hate to say it but I can't wait till summer is over because I can't wait to see you everyday again. I'm sure Ron misses Hermione the same way I miss you (though he'd never admit). _

_I've haven't been up to much lately. Just flying around with Ron and the Twins for the most part, I really want to play quidditch next year, but we will see what happens with that. I think you should come over for Sunday dinner this week (if it's okay with your parents that is), Bill is going to be there, and he's bringing his latest girlfriend home to. Charlie is coming down for Romania for a few weeks so you'll even be able to meet him._

_I'm sorry, this might seem like I'm rambling, it's just that I've never really been a letter writer before. Anyway I hope you'll be able to come over for dinner next Sunday but reply either way because I can't wait to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled after reading this letter, he couldn't wait to ask his parents if you could go over to the Weasley's, not that he thought they wouldn't say yes, the big Potter family dinners were always on Saturday so there wouldn't be any conflict there. That being said he rushed out his bedroom door to ask his parents.

**So how was it? I've been trying to write this chapter for a long time. I went back a reread most of the books just so I could get a better idea of how I want the characters to act and how they would act in every situation. As always I will be a review whore and ask for them.**


End file.
